Molly McGrath
Molly McGrath (née Ferrus) is one of N-Tek Agents and the CEO of THI. She is Maxwell McGrath's mother, and Jim McGrath's wife. Molly McGrath is voiced by Nicole Oliver, and debuts in Come Together Part One. History Early Life Molly was one of N-Tek's co-founders alongside with Ja'em Mk'rah, Miles Dread and Forge Ferrus. With them, they worked on projects to stop Makino, such as Morphos, who would later be cancelled due to its immense power and the Turbo Star, which they opted to use. Molly was present during the first Makino invasion on Earth alongside with Forge, Dread and Jim. N-Tek's forces were quickly defeated by Makino's minions, until they released their secret weapon: Ja'em and Steel, who successfully saved the day. In some point of her life, she had Maxwell McGrath, who had born months before Jim's supposed death. According to Molly, Max in fact presented traces of Takonian people since he was a child, which made her and Jim very proud. She was present during the Turbo Star test, and alongside with Forge, she was very worried that it could go wrong. Due to Dread's greed, the Turbo Star test went horribly wrong and nearly killed him and Dread. After the disaster involving the Turbo Star, Molly retired from N-Tek to take care of her son. During sixteen years, Molly and Max constantly moved from city to city, as he stated on Come Together Part One. Molly was being very careful in hinding the truth about N-Tek, Max's dad and Forge's true occupation from Maxwell and trying to prevent the same fate of her husband. Season 1 Season 2 Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Dawn of Morphos Maximum Morphos Team Turbo Abilities Molly is quite agile, strong, has great reflexes and knows martial arts. During countless times Molly fought against the villains and could take care of herself very well. In terms of weapons, she is equipped with a highly resistant armor and a sword which that can turn into a whip. She is a highly trained N-Tek agent, thus she is capable of taking care of herself even without her armor. She also knows how to use blasters and bombs. Appearance Molly has shoulder-lentgh brown hair and green eyes. In home, she uses a light blue t-shirt over a white shirt, a green collar, a white watch in the right wrist, beige pants and white shoes. While working on THI, she uses a white dress over a red shirt and white high heel shoes. While investigating or defending something, she uses a silver armor with green lights and black parts and a yellow visor. She is also always appear carrying a green whip/sword and a N-Tek rifle. Personality Molly is a loving, cheerful and caring mother. She wishes to take care of her son Max and prevent the same thing that happened to her husband happen with him, which denotes that she is protective, especially towards her son. Molly is also very curious. Relationships Maxwell McGrath :"Don't worry about me, you're more important than my own life." - Makino Strikes Part Two Molly is Maxwell's mother. She was highly protective towards him and constantly tried to hide his past, until in Earth Under Siege Part One she told Forge that Max and Steel deserved to know more about their past. At first Molly didn't know about Max's secret identity and was very surprised by his ability to generate Turbo energy. After she discovered he was working with Steel, she was very worried for him until she saw Max Steel's immense power. Steel Jim McGrath Forge Ferrus Toxzon Molly and Toxzon (aka Tytus) are enemies. Due to Tytus's irregular behavior, she fired him from THI and he never forgave her for it. Toxziana In an attempt of revenge, Toxzon managed to turn Molly into a female version of himself whom he called Toxziana. As Toxziana, Molly used a nearly identical suit to Toxzon's, but without the increase of muscle mass, and she wasn't aware of what she was doing. When she was about to kill Max Steel, Max revealed his face and she stopped, making her suffer an emotional impact. Quotes *"Crime doesn't pay boys. It hurts!" - Driven Gallery Trivia * She is implied to be Forge's sister. * Her haircut (especially the one presented in Makino's first invasion) and face structure is very similar to Electrix from the classic series. * In Maximum Morphos, after Morphos becomes the president of Copper Canyon, Molly is forced to retire from her CEO position on THI, and Jason Naught becomes the new CEO. Category:Allies Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Future Characters